


Wishful Drinking (Tell myself that I'm not thinking)

by IzzyMRDB



Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood Bashing, Cause I don't, Dear gods tho, Dionysus Is Hot, Honestly this is probably one of my best written non angst fics, I can't write smut so this happened, Innuendo, Let me start this off with, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Rare Pairings, So many wine innuendos, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: Luke tastes wine on his lips, and his heart races.Another stolen bottle of wine to go along with his stolen heart.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Dionysus
Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908898
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Wishful Drinking (Tell myself that I'm not thinking)

It started sweet.

Well, Luke thought it was sweet.

There’s a little convenience store down the road from Camp, with a gas pump and a single employee; stale snacks and nearly expired soda bottles. The security system is very lax, only one camera that’s probably from ‘87 and that switches itself off whenever a magnet gets within a foot’s distance from it.

Luke has perfected the art of stealing from it: a single ten that won’t be missed, the box of goldfish in the expired box, a dented soda can. Anything he can save and nobody will notice has gone missing. 

Anything he can use to feed his kids.

In a camp full of growing kids who are constantly exerting themselves, the fact that they can only eat at Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner- unless they decide to risk being caught raiding the strawberry fields- is ridiculous in Luke’s opinion. The only place you can get food to eat, other than the strawberry fields, is the camp store; but since the only way of getting paid as a camper is if you work for Delphi Strawberries and only a handful of year-rounders and counselors bother as they get paid minimum wage for what’s probably the most stressful work they’ll do. Luke, as a counselor and a year-rounder, needed the money for when he can finally leave for college, and he never imagined that Chiron would just leave him in charge of the entire Camp’s finances on top of teaching sword fighting and managing the biggest cabin.

Really, with Cabin 11, missed meals are common. With such a big cabin, trying to deal with things like the single time slot Chiron gave them for showers right before Dinner- as if they’re not _six times_ bigger than the smallest cabin and can’t do activities properly if they’re given the same amount of time for tasks as the rest of camp- means that a lot of them lag behind and miss things. Cabin 11’s older kids volunteer to clean up, shower last, give their seat to a preteen, _skip a meal_ , all because the younger ones need the time given, and he hates it.

Hence the stealing: extra food for snacks and replacements for meals.

He’s got three pringle’s cans and a pack of expired juice boxes in his backpack when he spots the booze.

It’s his eighteenth birthday that night, and he’s stealing old food to feed a pack of starving kids. He takes a long look- a longing look- at the whiskey and wine bottles in the fridge.

Other teens his age wouldn’t hesitate, they would have long had their first sip of alcohol.

He deserves this. That’s what he tells himself as he sneaks the cheapest bottle of bad wine into his bag. Nobody needs to know.

But they do.

So distracted by the thoughts of another life, he foolishly doesn’t triple check for Mr D’s night-time surveillance.

“Lucy, what are you doing out of bed?” 

He froze, terrified of the consequences. “I heard something and came out to check if any campers hadn’t snuck out.”

He raised an eyebrow. “With your bag? Don’t lie to me brat, I can tell you have wine in your bag.”

Luke winced, “I wanted some snacks, there’s a convenience store nearby. It’s my birthday today, the wine is just to celebrate.”

He held a hand out, and Luke reluctantly passed his bag over. Dionysus checked the bag, seeing the chips and juice, then pulled out the wine.

“This is cheap, pretty bad for anything other than getting you drunk.” He remarked.

Luke shifted nervously, “Nobody would notice it’s missing that way.”

“Nobody would notice the juice or chips either, huh?” He snorted, “Do yourself and those brats a favor, steal the good stuff. They don’t pay that much attention to the stock and the Mist I’ve got up around Camp extends to that store.”

Luke gaped at the god, grabbing the bag offered back to him. “I- Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Mr D waved him off. “At least steal some better alcohol next time.”

Luke quickly took off after another round of thanks, scampering back to the sleeping Cabin 11.

Back against the door, breathing heavily as the adrenaline faded, he smiled. He just got permission to steal.

He got permission to help his kids.

-

After the first time Luke got caught, Dionysus kept catching him.

It’s morbid curiosity that had him opening his stupid mouth as Dionysus inspected the pair of mini vodka bottles he’d managed to get his hands on.

“Why do you let me steal?”

He immediately wishes to sew his mouth shut in regret. Ready to have to run from the god’s anger, he’s surprised at the smile.

“Other than the fact that you’re helping those kiddos?” Mr D smiled, “I’m not all bad, you know.”

“You’ve never gotten my name right.” Luke pointes out, and begins to wonder if sneaking a vodka bottle on the way back to camp was his best idea.

“I’m sorry, do you prefer Luke or Lukas?” Dionysus drawled. “Can’t show favoritism.”

“I prefer Luke.”

Dionysus gave him a critical look over, “Then you’re Luke to me when we’re alone.”

He shifted uncomfortably, uncertain at the fact that the god had finally gotten his name right.

Instead of handing the bag back, as usual when he finishes the inspection, Dionysus hands him one of the vodka bottles.

Luke doesn’t hesitate to shotgun it, making eye contact with Dionysus as he does so.

“Good.” He smirks, and hands the entire bag back. “Get back to your cabin.”

-

A silver flask appeared on Luke’s bed one night.

His name was engraved on it.

There was a niggling thought at the back of head, screaming for him not to fall for it, to run for the hills, but he didn’t listen.

He filled the flask with stolen alcohol and his stolen heart, and carried it around with him everywhere.

-

He makes a show of taking sips from his flask whenever Dionysus is watching, and he doesn’t even get very bothered by his newfound love of alcohol.

It numbs the pain anyways.

He tells his kids that it’s energy drinks, but Chris jokingly steals it and tries to drink, only to start sputtering at the taste of whiskey.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to pour espresso in your Red Bull,” Chris mutters as he hands it back to Luke, eyes concerned as he covers for him. “You might get a heart attack.”

Luke laughs, “I hope I do.”

Heart attacks are better than broken hearts, and that’s all you get when you fall in love with a god.

-

Luke’s leaving for another night-time shoplifting trip when Dionysus stops him.

“Come sit with me in the Big House,” He offers.

Chiron wasn’t there, he’d left camp for an ‘assignment’ at a school last week and there was nobody else to stop them.

“But-” Luke tries to protest, but it sounds weak even to his own ears.

Dionysus smirked, “I’ll send your cabin some fresh fruits tomorrow.”

Luke follows him down to the Big House without further complaint.

Sitting with Dionysus means just that, sitting with him, yet Luke’s heart is beating itself like a drum in his ears.

He doesn’t have to bother getting his own flask out, because Dionysus summons a wine bottle and offers it to him. “Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru 1990,” Mr D reads the label. “A lovely pinot noir.”

Dionysus doesn’t bother with a wine glass as he tips it teasingly down Luke’s throat. 

Luke swallows it all, and then licks his lips. “Cherries,” he whispers.

“Oh?” Dionysus leans in, “What else do you taste?”

Luke leans forward and presses a kiss on his lips.

“You.”

Dionysus’ pupils are blown wide, only a small ring of purple is visible. “Then why don’t you come and drink some more?”

He teases the wine bottle against his bottom lip, and Luke follows the tip to guzzle the sweet liquid, Dionysus’ eyes following his every swallow.

When he finally finishes, he pulls the blond up for a kiss, messy and open-mouthed and tasting the wine that drips off his tongue.

Luke’s eyes are half-lidded, hazy in his euphoria. Dionysus trails kisses down his neck.

“I should take you wine tasting,” he mutters into his collarbone. “Are you the type to spit or swallow?”

Luke smiled, “Can’t spit out a good wine.”

Dionysus smirked and pulled the teen into his bedroom. “That you can’t.”

-

Luke woke up to a hangover and an empty bed.

He knows how this is going to end, but he doesn’t mind a few hangovers in return for a few sips of good wine.

After all, what’s the use of drinking to numb if it doesn’t leave you a bit sore in the morning.

Luke smiled. Oh, how he loves alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this came out super well. This probably sits somewhere inbetween my Ares/Annabeth fic (that you'll never see) and my Annabeth/Bianca plans for a fic. I was live-posting about this fic on my discord, and they kept saying to add more wine innuendos so I did. Don't regret a thing. In fact, highkey down to write another. I had fun with this and actually ship it.
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord[#2881]) and start a conversation!
> 
> Or, join the discord server for special content and sneak peeks on all my works! https://discord.gg/jsH6Q8K

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Guide For How to Handle Being Drunk (in Love) When Your Parent Comes to Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874085) by [ChaoticNeutral18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral18/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral18)




End file.
